1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella supports and more particularly pertains to a new ground spike for a sun umbrella for supporting a beach umbrella or the like in sand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrella supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, umbrella supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art umbrella supports include U.S. Pat. Des. No. 359,437; U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,948; U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,209; U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,478; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,681.
In these respects, the ground spike for a sun umbrella according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a beach umbrella in sand.